Run!
by DarkDaughter1318
Summary: When Ana returns to Christian's apartment after he's taken care of Leila, she's pretty distraught. Full of emotion, and not sure where to turn, she needs time. But of course, Fifty always thinks worst case scenario.*Ana & Christian's talk and Christian going all submissive in Christian's POV* Fifty Shades Darker
1. Chapter 1

I paced in the great room, on the verge of losing my fucking mind. _Where the hell is she? Why hasn't she came home yet? Why the hell wasn't she here in the first place? _I wanted to hit something. _No, _I wanted to hit her. I wanted to take her back into the playroom, lay her over that whipping bench and let her have it for defying me, but could I? No. _God damn it. _

"I don't care Taylor, just find her. She couldn't have gone far, she was on foot." I growled into the phone.

"Mr. Grey, if you don't mind me saying… I think you're over reacting a bit. Leila has been caught. She isn't a threat anymore." Taylor said, coolly. I didn't care. What I cared about was that she's defied me yet again, and there was nothing I could do. I just wanted her here. I heard the double doors open, and looked up to see her walk in, closing them behind her. Everything in the universe halted. _She's safe. _Thank God.

"She's here." I snapped, before closing my phone and turning my glare on her. "Where the fuck have you been?" I growled. I didn't move towards her. I was afraid if I did, I'd throw her over my knee, or drag her to the playroom against her will. As I stared at her, she didn't answer. As I met her gaze, something became clear to me.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked, sounding appalled.

"A bit." She answered simply. You could tell she didn't think it was obvious, but it was. I knew drunk almost as good as I knew BDSM. I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair.

"I told you to come back here." I said, my voice quiet. I was trying to refrain from yelling at her. It was _difficult_. "It's now fifteen after ten. I've been worried about you." She didn't look like she believed me.

"I went for a drink or three with Ethan while you attended to your ex," She hissed darkly. I wasn't sure why, but I wanted to recoil. "I didn't know how long you were going to be… with her." There was something in her tone that caught me off guard. I narrowed my eyes at her, and started towards her, but stopped short.

"Why do you say it like that?" I asked. She shrugged and looked down at her fingers. _Son of a bitch, Ana. Talk to me._ "Ana, what's wrong?" I asked. I meant to sound concerned, but really I sounded afraid. Something was wrong. She was over thinking something, overanalyzing it, and that was never a good thing. _What if she was over thinking us? What if she leaves? _She swallowed, trying to choose her words wisely.

"Where's Leila?" She asked simply, meeting my eyes. _What does that have to do with any fucking thing? _

"In a psychiatric hospital in Fremont," I answered, trying to decipher what she was thinking, where she's going with all of this. "Ana, what is it?" I started towards her until I was standing right in front of her. "What's wrong?" I breathed. She shook her head somberly.

"I'm no good for you."

"What?" I felt like she's just knocked the wind out of me. "Why do you think that? How can you possibly think that?" I'm wanted to sound angry, but it really just sounded like I was begging.

"I can't be everything you need."

"You are everything I need." I said, quickly. _What the hell is happening? _My world felt like it was slowly being ripped out from under me again.

"Just seeing you with her…" Her voice trailed off. That's what this was about? _Leila?_

"Why do you do this to me? This is not about you, Ana. It's about her." I took a sharp breath, trying to compose myself. "Right now, she's a very sick girl."

"But I felt it… what you had together." She said. _There was nothing between us. _She was my fuck-puppet. That was it. Why was she doing this to me? God, why did I give someone the power to break me so god damn easily.

"What? No." I reached out to her, but she took a step back, causing me to drop my hand. I was losing my fucking mind now. Fear had overtaken me. _She can't leave. She can't leave. She can't. She can't. This isn't happening. Not again. NO! _

"You're running." I whispered, my eyes wide. My heart was beating ninety miles an hour. _Don't go, Ana._ She didn't respond. _God, no. She is running. _

"You can't." I'm begging now. _God, _listen to me.

"Christian… I…." She struggled to figure out what it was she wanted to tell me. She's got complete control now, and I'm at the breaking point.

"No. No!" I said, instinctively. _Crack. _My resolve was shattering.

"I…" I was looking around now, looking for something, anything to give me strength but I came up short. She's going. She's just going to go, and I'm going to be alone… again. _God, no. _

"You can't go, Ana. I love you!" I said quickly. I love her. _I love her_, and she cannot do this to me again. I will not allow it. She _can't_ leave me. God, please don't leave me.

"I love you, too, Christian, it's just-." I cut her off this time.

"No…. No!" I was desperate. I reached up and put both my hands on my head. _I'm losing my fucking mind. _

"Christian…" She murmured.

"No," I breathed. That's when I lost it. I dropped to my knee's right there in front of her, my head bowed, hands on my thighs. I took a deep breath and held deadly still. She had control here. She's always been in control. I'm the submissive in this, so I might as well act the part. What else can I do? She's leaving anyway.

"Christian, what are you doing?" She asked, confused. I didn't look up. I hadn't been given any orders. I kept my head down.

"Christian! What are you doing?" She repeats, her voice raising an octave. I still didn't move. _She's in control. She has the power here. _"Christian, look at me." _There it is. _A command. I looked up without hesitation, and kept my gaze passive; not giving away that my fucking resolve is on the ground around me. I met her gaze and saw realization snap her back into reality. She understood what was happening here. I watched as the blood drained from her face. She inhaled sharply.

"Christian, please, don't do this. I don't want this." She begged. _It doesn't matter. This is the control you have over me, Ana. _

"Why are you doing this? Talk to me," She whispered. I blinked.

"What would you like me to say?" I asked, softly. My voice lacking any emotion seeing as how all of those were scattered across the hardwood floor as well. She started crying, and instinctively I wanted to grab her and hold her, and wipe away her tears, but I couldn't. _God, make it stop. _She caught me off guard yet again, by sinking to her knees in front of me. We were on the same level now.

"Christian, you don't have to do this," She begged. "I'm not going to run. I've told you and told you and told you, I won't run. All that's happened… it's overwhelming. I just need some time to think… some time to myself. Why do you always assume the worst?" _Because it's all I've ever known. _Regardless, I don't speak. I continued to stare at her, watching as the tears leaked down her face.

"I was going to suggest going back to my apartment this evening. You never give me any time… time to just think things through," She sobbed hard, causing me to frown. I wanted to reach out and hold her, but I remain impassively still. "Just time to think. We barely know each other and all this baggage that comes with you… I need… I need time to think it through. And now that Leila is… well, whatever she is… she's off the streets and not a threat… I thought…I thought…" She trailed off, giving up trying to speak. She was rambling, but I listened intently, looking for anything to prove to me she wasn't going to run.

"Seeing you with Leila..." She closed her eyes as she recalled something painful. It hurt watching her hurt, but I still made no move to touch her. "It was such a shock. I had a glimpse into how your life has been… and…" She looked away from me now, her eyes on her intertwined fingers. "This is about me not being good enough for you. It was an insight into your life, and I am so scared you'll get bored with me, and then you'll go… and I'll end up like Leila… a shadow. Because I love you, Christian, and if you leave me, it will be like a world without light. I'll be in darkness. I don't want to run. I'm just so frightened you'll leave me…" My head was fucking spinning out of control. She's scared I'm going to leave her? _Are you fucking kidding me? _Like I could ever actually leave her. Regardless, I kept quiet. I had a feeling there was more. I could tell by the look on her face she wasn't done yet. I kept waiting for the _'I'm just going to go' _part of her speech, but it hadn't happened yet.

"I don't understand why you find me attractive," She murmured. _Because you're fucking beautiful Anastasia Steele. _"You're, well, you're you… and I'm…" She shrugged, gazing up at me. _How can you see yourself as anything less than beautiful? I don't understand. _"I just don't see it. You're beautiful, and sexy, and successful, and good and kind and caring—all those things—and I'm not. And I can't do the things you like to do. I can't give you what you need. How could you be happy with me? How can I possibly hold you?" She was whispering, and I could tell these were the things she feared most. _God, everything about you holds me, Ana. _"I have never understood what you see in me. And seeing you with her, it brought all that home." _Seeing me with her? Leila is nothing to me. _How could she not see she is everything? She is God in my world. How could she not understand that? How could she think anyone held a candle to her?

"Are you going to kneel here all night? Because I'll do it, too." She snapped at me. _There's my girl. _Regardless, I remained silent.

"Christian, please, please… talk to me," She squeezed her hands tightly together. I wanted to open my mouth, to speak, but I didnt know what to say. She just continued to stare.

"Please," She begged again, so much pain in her voice I couldn't stand it. I said the only thing that came to mind.

"I was so scared." I whispered. That opened the flood gate, then. Here it came… it was happening. _Fuck._

"When I saw Ethan arrive outside, I knew someone had let you into your apartment. Both Taylor and I leapt out of the car. We knew, and to see her there like that with you—and armed. I think I died a thousand deaths, Ana. Someone threatening you… all my worst fears realized. I was so angry, with her, with you, with Taylor, with myself." _Hell, I'm still fucking angry. _

"I didn't know how volatile she would be. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how she'd react." I stopped, frowning for a moment. "And then she gave me a clue; she looked so contrite. And I just knew what I had to do." I stopped, gazing at her, wondering if I'd overstepped a line. Usually, she would have stopped me.

"Go on," She whispered. _She's listening. _I swallowed hard, before continuing.

"Seeing her in that state, knowing that I might have something to do with her mental breakdown…" I closed my eyes, remembering her. "She was always so mischievous and lively." I shuddered, taking a rasping breath that was everything close to a sob. She was listening inventively though.

"She might have harmed you. And it would have been my fault." Horror filled me, and it took everything I had not to lose my mind all over again, thinking about it. I fell silent again, not able to continue.

"But she didn't," Ana whispered. "And you weren't responsible for her being in that state, Christian." She batted her eyelashes at me, prompting me to continue. _Keep going, make her understand. Maybe she'll stay. _Nothing you can say will make her stay. She has to decide that on her own, _dumb ass_.

"I just wanted you gone," I murmured. "I want you away from the danger, and… You. Just. Wouldn't. Go." I hissed at her, my teeth clenched together to keep me from lashing out. I stared at her intently now. I needed her to understand this.

"Anastasia Steele, you are the most stubborn woman I know." I closed my eyes and shook my head once more, remembering her vehemently protesting when I told her to leave. When I opened my eyes again, I realized I had a serious question.

"You weren't going to run?" _Of course she's going to run. Have you met you, Christian? _

"_No!" _She almost snapped at me. I closed my eyes, my entire body relaxing. Then, it came pouring out of me again.

"I thought-." I stopped. "This is me, Ana. All of me… and I'm all yours. What do I have to do to make you realize that? To make you see that I want you anyway I can get you. That I love you." I was groveling. _Please, just tell me you love me. Promise me you'll never go away. _

"I love you, too, Christian and to see you like this is…" She choked, tears streaming down her face again. I didn't move to wipe them away in fear she's flinch away again. "I thought I'd broken you."

"Broken? Me? Oh no, Ana. Just the opposite." _I can't fuckin' take it anymore. _I reached out and took her hand in mine. "You're my lifeline," I whispered. I brought her hand to my mouth and kissed each of her knuckles before pressing my palm to hers. It was here in this moment; I realized what I had to do. What I needed to do and wanted to do for her. I tugged on her hand gently, and placed it right over my chest, the place where no one had gone before. My breathing quickened, as I tried to focus on her. _I love her. You can do this for her, Grey. She isn't going anywhere. She needs this. She needs all of you for it to be real. _My heart was beating a million miles an hour under her palm. I knew she could feel it. I never took my eyes off her. She's keeping me sane. I released her hand, allowing her to leave it there. She stretched her fingers, causing my jaw to tense. The blood was pounding behind my ears. _This is Ana, Grey. The girl you love. This isn't some asshole beating you, or sticking cigarettes to your chest. This is your future. You can do this. _I held my breath. She must have seen my internal struggle, because she started to remove her hand.

"No," I said, quickly. I placed her hand back where it had been. Pressing her hand hard against my chest. "Don't." She then scooted closer to me, so our knees were touching as well. She raised her other hand, letting me know what she intended to do. Fear was pumping through my veins now, but I didn't stop her. She started undoing the buttons of my shirt, slowly. My eyes never left hers, watching her intently, trying to keep from losing what little bit of sanity I had left. When she'd gotten all the buttons undone, she opened my shirt. I swallowed hard, waiting. She raised her hand to repeat the gesture, but she didnt touch me. She looked at me, now asking for permission. I tilted my head to the side, her invitation, but she didn't move_. She's afraid too._

"Yes." I breathed. The moment her hand touched my skin, my body went hot. I closed my eyes tight, as the pain of what was happening seared through me. _She loves you, Grey. She isn't going to hurt you. _I kept telling myself that over and over again. She started to pull away again, obviously having a hard time seeing me like this, but I quickly grabbed her hand, laying it back over my chest once more.

"No," I murmured, my voice strained. "I need to." _I need to show you what you mean to me. _This was agony, beyond anything I'd ever experienced, but I'd endure it for her. I'd walk through fire for her. I'd take a thousand cigarettes to the chest for her. She started moving her hand, tracing the plains of my chest. My mouth falls open, my breathing labored. My eyes are closed, as I picture her, but the memories of the pain keep flooding through. They're my past, but they haunt me. They'll never go away. I opened my eyes, and watched as she leaned closer to my chest, and pressed her lips softly right above my heart. I groaned out of an emotion I wasn't sure of. For me, this was erotic, only because it brought so much pain along with it.

"Again," I whispered. She repeated the process over and over again. It was then I realized she was pressing her lips to every one of my scars. _She's trying to take away the pain._ I groaned loudly, suddenly over taken. Before I knew it, my hands were in her hair, pulling her mouth up to mine. The kiss was painfully hungry and desperate.

"Oh, Ana." I breathed. I pulled her down to the floor, putting myself on top of her. She reached up to cup my face, and realized at the same time I did, that I was crying. She looked shocked, but I wasn't. From the pain and pleasure I'd just endured, I had every right to fucking cry.

"Christian, please don't cry. I meant it when I said I'd never leave you. I did. If I gave you any other impression, I'm so sorry… please, please forgive me. I love you. I will always love you." I was over top of her, gazing down at her beautiful face full of so many emotions. _She doesn't know. She can't ever know. She'll leave for sure. _

"What is it?" _I can't. _

"What is this secret that makes you think I'll run for the hills? That makes you so determined to believe I'll go?" She pleaded. "Tell me, Christian, _please…" How do I tell her? How do you explain that you're a sick sadistic freak? _I sat up, allowing her up as well. I crossed my legs and stared at her. _I thought I was in pain before. _

"Ana…" I stopped. _I can't do it. I can't do it. She needs it. She has every right to know. I have to, but I can't. GOD DAMN IT, make it stop. _I took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "I'm a sadist, Ana. I like to whip little brown-haired girls like you because you all look like the crack whore—my birth mother. I'm sure you can guess why." The words tumbled out of me, but I could tell by her expression she understood. In my head, I was watching as I beat all fifteen… sixteen of my submissives, but pictured her face. The _crack-whore. _That _fucking _woman's face, who left me. She didn't love me. _God, why do I have to endure this? _As I stared at her expression, I knew beyond a doubt what was about to happen.

_My world stopped._

_She'll run. _


	2. Chapter 2

The moment the words were out of my mouth, I knew it was a bad idea. _Fuck Grey, look what you've done now. _She was silent, staring at me. I could tell she was trying to piece things together in her head, trying to come to terms with what I'd just told her. I liked to beat her because she had brown hair… _like her. _Finally, she broke the silence, shattering my own thought process as well.

"You said you weren't a sadist," She whispered, her voice barely even audible. She held herself together well on the outside, but I knew her better than that. On the inside, she was falling apart, and I was the cause. I shook my head.

"No, I said I was a Dominant. If I lied to you, it was a lie of omission. I'm sorry." I looked down at my hands, unable to look at her anymore. It hurt too much. _She's going to run. She has every right to run. I would run too in her shoes. _Finally, I spoke again.

"When you asked me that question, I had envisioned a very different relationship between us," I murmured. I looked back up at her, terrified. It was true. I'd never planned on our relationship coming to this point. I wanted a submissive. I had no idea that I wanted _more_. I watched as an excruciating expression came over her face. _Here it comes. Here comes good-bye. _She put her head in her hands, shielding her emotions from me.

"So it's true," She whispered. She glanced up at me, meeting my gaze for a second before looking away. _What's true? _"I can't give you what you need." _How can she fucking think that? She is everything. _She's crying again, causing me to want to break down again as well. _It all comes down to this, Grey. What is it you want more? _

"No no no. Ana. No. You can. You _do _give me what I need." I clenched my fist. _God, this was so unnerving. _"Please believe me," I begged her. _I need her to believe me. I need her to understand that she is all I want. I can do without everything else. My lifestyle, the playroom, I'd give it all up for her. _

"I don't know what to believe, Christian. This is so fucked-up," She said, her voice hoarse. She was breaking. _You're doing this to her. Look at what you've caused, Grey. _

"Ana, believe me. After I punished you and you left me, my worldview changed. I wasn't joking when I said I would avoid ever feeling like that again." _The ache of loss, the pain of knowing I drove her away, knowing what I did, it was too much. I can't do that again. _"When you said you loved me, it was a revelation. No one's ever said it to me before, and it was as if I'd laid something to rest—or maybe you'd laid it to rest, I don't know. Dr. Flynn and I are still in deep discussion about it." _I want to fix it. Please, let me fix it. _She gazed at me intently, looking for the strength she needed to keep going, to keep moving forward with this, _with us. _

"What does all that mean?" She whispered, hope in her voice.

"It means I don't need it. Not now." _There it was. _I'd been fighting with myself for the longest time over what I wanted and what I needed. The whipping, the caning, that was all something I wanted, _yes. _But now, I wanted _and_ needed Ana, and I'd give that up for her.

"How do you know? How can you be so sure?" She asked. _I don't know, I just do. Why the fuck do you make me question everything? _

"I just know. The thought of hurting you… in any real way…it's abhorrent to me." I explained. I remembered her face that night. The night she left. It's haunted my dreams since. I refuse to ever have to see that face again. _I'll be damned if I ever hurt her like that. _

"I don't understand. What about rulers and spanking and all the kinky fuckery?" She wasn't going to let this go. She had no know everything. She had to understand it. _And you are in no right mind to explain it right now. _I ran a hand through my hair, and started to smile, but it was cut short as I sighed.

"I'm talking about the heavy shit, Anastasia. You should see what I can do with a cane or a cat." I told her. Her mouth dropped opened, completely stunned at my words. _Fuck, out of line Grey. _

"I'd rather not." She whispered. I nodded.

"I know. If you wanted to do that, then fine… but you don't and I get it. I can't do all that shit with you if you don't want to. I told you once before, you have all the power. And now, since you came back, I don't feel that compulsion at all." My head was pounding as I tried to make her understand. I'd never get her to understand, but I'd spend my life trying. She stared at me for a moment before speaking again.

"When we met, that's what you wanted, though?" She asked. I started to lie, but I knew she'd know. _Truth Grey. _

"Yes, undoubtedly." I said, simply.

"How can you compulsion just go, Christian? Like I'm some kind of panacea, and you're—for want of a better word—cured? I don't get it." I sighed. _God damn it, Ana. Why can't you just believe me? Just this once don't question how much you mean to me. _

"I wouldn't say 'cured'… You don't believe me?" I finally asked. Her eyes flashed, as she met my gaze again. _Please, believe me. _

"I just find it—unbelievable. Which is different." She explained. _No it isn't. _

"If you'd never left me, then I probably wouldn't feel this way. You're walking out on me was the best thing you ever did… for us. It made me realize how much I want you, just you, and I mean it when I say I'll take you anyway I can have you." I explained. She just stared at me. I could tell she wanted to believe me. She wanted to stay, but deep down inside, she was scared, just as I was.

"You're still here. I thought you would be out of the door by now," I whispered, honestly. _I also never planned on telling you this. Another reason I thought you'd be gone. _

"Why? Because I might think you're a sicko for whipping and fucking women who look like your mother? Whatever would give you that impression? She hissed, lashing out at me. I winced at her words. _God, why don't you just kick me in the balls? _

"Well, I wouldn't have put it quite like that, but yes." I said, trying to keep the pain from my voice. I think I failed that task. God, why does she make me feel so weak? _Because she's in control Grey. She always has been. _We stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time, neither of us speaking. She was thinking about where to go from here, and I was just praying that it wasn't away from me and out of my life. Finally she opened her mouth to speak.

"Christian, I'm exhausted. Can we discuss this tomorrow? I want to go to bed." She said. _Bed? Our bed? Bed here in our apartment? _I blinked a few times in surprise, knowing I'd heard wrong.

"You're not going?" I asked, excitedly.

"Do you want me to go?" _Are you out of your fucking mind? NO! _

"No! I thought you would leave once you knew." I said. Once again, her eyes fell on me. She was seriously thinking about it this time. Should she go? _Of course she should. You get kicks out of beating her because she looks like you crack-whore of a mother. _I couldn't help my next words. Fear gripped me once again. _God damn it. _

"Don't leave me," I whispered. She fell silent for a few moments. She was thinking about it. She was considering her options, considering what was best for her. If she chose what was best for her, she'd be leaving. _Oh, God damn it. She's leaving. _

"Oh, for crying out loud—_no! _I am not going to go." She shouted. My eyes went wide.

"Really?"

"What can I do to make you understand I will not run? What can I say?" She asked me. Fear and anguish gripped me once again, as I realized what it was she could do. I swallowed hard, my mouth completely dry.

"There is one thing you can do." I told her simply. _Now or never, Grey. This may be your only shot. _

"What?" She snapped. Maybe this is not a good time._ I don't care. If I don't do it now, I'll never do it. _

"Marry me," I whispered. The look that crossed her face scared me, but amused me at the same time. She then started giggling, biting her lip to keep her from laughing harder. She laid back on the hardwood floor, and started rolling with laughter. _Did she find my proposal amusing? Did she think I was joking? _She covered her face with her arm, as she cried from laughing so hard. I leaned towards her, lifting her arm from her face. I was completely amused at her sudden outburst of hysteria. I reached down and wiped a stray tear with my finger.

"You find my proposal amusing, Miss Steele?" I asked. _Please, marry me. _

"Mr. Grey… Christian. Your sense of timing is without doubt…" She trailed off, words failing her. I smirked down at her, but I couldn't deny the fear and pain I was feeling.

"You're cutting me to the quick here, Ana. Will you marry me?" I asked again. _Please, answer me. Please, just say yes. Promise you'll never leave me. _She sat up, leaning towards me, placing her hands on my knees.

"Christian, I've met your psycho ex with a gun, been thrown out of my apartment, had you go thermonuclear Fifty on me-." I opened my mouth, going to protest. _I'm always thermonuclear Fifty. Take it or leave it, Ana. _I preferred she took it. "You've just revealed some quite frankly shocking information about yourself, and now you've asked me to marry you." I moved my head, shaking it slightly.

"Yes, I think that's a fair and accurate summary of the situation," I said, dryly. _Answer, all I want is a fucking answer. _She shook her head at me. _God, was that a no? _

"Whatever happened to delayed gratification?" She asked.

"I got over it, and I'm not a firm advocate of instant gratification. Carpe diem, Ana," I whispered. _Why can't you ever be simple, and just answer my questions? _

"Look, Christian, I've known you for about three minutes, and there's so much more I need to know. I've had too much to drink, I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I want to go to bed. I need to consider your proposal just as I considered that contract you gave me. And"—She pressed her lips together, and showed me she was displeased with me. _God, what did I do? _"that wasn't the most romantic proposal." I tilted my head to once side, smiling at her. I was just relieved. She hadn't said no. She hadn't told me no.

"Fair point well made, as ever, Miss Steele," I breathed. "So, that's not a no?" She sighed. _She's annoyed with you, Grey. Keep pushing and she'll leave. _

"No, Mr. Grey, it's not a no, but it's not a yes, either. You're only doing this because you're scared and you don't trust me." She said, obviously still displeased with me.

"No, I'm doing this because I've finally met someone I want to spend the rest of my life with." I said, the words rushing out of me like running water. _Woah, Grey… where the hell did that come from? _Her mouth popped open in complete shock. _Got her. _

"I never thought that would happen to me," I continued. That was true. Marriage, a family, I never considered any of that. _Until her. _She gaped at me for the longest time, looking for the right words.

"Can I think about it… please? And think about everything else that's happened today? What you've just told me? You asked for patience and faith. Well, back at you Grey. I need those now." _No, I want your fucking answer now. _I searched her eyes, and sighed. I leaned forward and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I can live with that." I gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Not very romantic, eh?" I raised an eyebrow at her, and she shook her head. _Damn. _"Hearts and flowers?" I asked softly. She nodded, and I gave her a slight smile. I'd have to work on that then.


End file.
